Un cuento de hadas mal escrito
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Soñaba con salir, escapar. Una vez lo hubo conseguido, soñaba con que aquello no terminase. Una vez que terminó, realizó que alguien se había equivocado, que su historia no era un cuento de hadas sino una trágica obra de teatro- por Niesugui SdlN
1. Prólogo: Puesta en escena

**Gui:**Hola!!! heme aquí de nuevo ( no sé si estará bien escrito, espero que me perdonéis...) Esta historia estaba horneándose en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y aquí va el prólogo. Tardaré en subir los caps (una o dos semanas, que no es tanto), porque, aunque está escrito, está A MANO ( ya sé que siempre tengo el mismo problema... BUENO) Os dejo aquí para que me disfrutéis de mi pairing favorito del Cannon... Este cap es una especie de análisis psicológico de los primeros personajes... espero que no sea demasiado aburrido. Cuando esté en el ordenador, subiré el siguiente. Lo que espero que no tarde más de una semana. Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic (después del disclaimer...)

**Disclaimer:**querido amigo, mi paciencia se agota. No creo que nadie piense que yo soy Rowling, ni que nadie piense que yo le presté a HP, ni que nadie piense que no hago esto por diversión. Os aseguro que es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Prólogo: El orígen / Puesta en escena**

SORVOLO GAUNT

Sorvolo Gaunt siempre hablaba de sus antepasados. Al pobre mago le quedaban dos reliquias y la extraña lengua de silbidos y susurros roncos de aquel personaje del que descendía. Pero pertenecía a una familia que había considerado su linaje y la pureza de su sangre como lo más importante. Algo que anteponer ante todo. Lo que provocó el hecho de que se casasen entre primos y hermanos para preservar todo esto. En cambio, el hecho de ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no salvaba a Gaunt de la pobreza. Vivía con sus dos hijos, Morfin y Mérope, en una casucha en ruinas.

Sorvolo Gaunt sólo hablaba en pársel con sus hijos. Su casa, o choza, era un hervidero de roncos susurros, silbidos y sonidos desagradables para el oído que no está acostumbrado a ellos y no lo entiende. Para los muggles de Pequeño Hangleton, era un hombre pobre, extraño y peligroso al que más valía evitar. No tenía buena fama, si es que tenía alguna, ni entre los muggles ni entre los magos…

Sorvolo Gaunt tenía a su hijo Morfin en un pedestal al poderlo comparar tan solo con Mérope, a la que consideraba una squib y la deshonra de su familia pero una mujer que cocinase. Por esto dejaba a Morfin que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana, porque lo aprobaba, porque era su mejor hijo. Y si se metía en líos, le defendía. Como cuando llegó el mago del Ministerio, cuando le metió miedo.

Sorvolo Gaunt tenía una casa sin muebles, quitando algún sofá, una mesita y la cocina. Una casa en ruinas que mostraba su pobreza, rodeada de ortigas y tapada por el musgo que recubría las paredes y por los árboles, tan pegados a la piedra gris de la fachada. Una casa camuflada. Una casa con una serpiente clavada en la puerta. Una casa que ni siquiera podía llamarse casa. Era una ruina habitada. Habitada por un mago pobre, obsesionado con sus orígenes, viejo y trastocado y deformado por las frecuentes uniones entre primos en su familia, padre de dos hijos. Dos hijos pobres, con un padre pobre y sin futuro.

Sorvolo Gaunt era, en resumidas cuentas, lo que la vida le había dejado ser. Lo que las circunstancias le habían obligado a ser. Vivía como le había tocado vivir. No tenía opciones, no tenía elección. Se comportaba como le habían educado y creía en lo que creían sus padres.

Sorvolo Gaunt era una victima de sus antepasados, ricos héroes, famosos, derrochadores, que gastaban por gusto, por placer, que creían que el oro nacía de la tierra en la puerta de sus mansiones y palacios, que habían ido disminuyendo en el rango social, habían bajado los peldaños de la victoria, que habían perdido el dinero y sólo les quedaba la fama. Y todo ello recaía sobre Gaunt, quién había tenido que vivir, ser, comportarse así. Que había nacido y moriría así.

Sorvolo Gaunt era una victima y hacía victimas. Porque las victimas, inconscientemente, saben su condición, porque las victimas están dolidas y Sorvolo Gaunt la tomaba con su imperfecta hija.

MORFIN

Morfin era un niño fuerte que no había tenido opción de tener miedo porque nadie le iba a consolar. Era un adolescente que no había tenido opción de dudar porque tendría que tomar elecciones sin ayuda alguna. Y ahora era un adolescente crecido, un niño grande. Pero le daba igual. O eso mostraba. O no se daba cuenta de que algo así pudiera afectarlo.

Morfin era roñoso, le faltaban dientes, bizqueaba y llevaba el pelo sucio.

Era simple, era joven, tenía energía y no tenía educación otra que no fuese la de su padre. Y su padre educaba como le habían educado. Ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin era algo importante y lo demás eran tonterías.

Morfin le hacía caso a su padre y le seguía en ideas. La tomaba con su hermana, la sucia squib, el saco de estiércol, la mancha. Era listo y avispado, se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y las travesías importantes y muy malas le atraían. Como a un niño con aspecto de hombre. Estaba loco por ser descendiente de su padre, estaba loco porque en él se concentraba la locura de los Gaunt.

Morfin asustaba a los muggles y hablaba pársel. Clavaba una serpiente en la puerta de su casa. Porque se paseaba con su varita y su puñal, engatusaba a los reptiles, les ablababa, los mataba. Tenía un instinto cruel, asesino, con el que disfrutaba. Le gustaba asustar a la gente, engatusar a las serpientes, pasearse con un cuchillo. Lo divertido.

Morfin vivía contento, se divertía a su manera y su padre los dejaba hacer. No le regañaba. Se metía con su hermana y su padre le apoyaba. Hablaba en pársel porque era lo que hablaba su padre. Odiaba a los muggles tanto como su padre.

Morfin no tenía un interés especial en las reliquias pero sabía que valían dinero, sabía que para su padre era lo más preciado del mundo. No era ningún tonto. No le interesaba su linaje perosabía que tenía importancia.

Morfin era una victima contenta de serlo. No se quejaba porque le iba bien. No se molestaba porque era simple.

Morfin era travieso y mayor, niño y asesino, juguetón e inteligente, avispado y contento con su vida. No la cambiaría. Porque no le iba mal en la casucha y no conocía otra cosa. Aunque hubiese algo mejor, si el ya estaba bien, ¿Qué interés tenía el intentar mejorarlo, pudiendo cometer un fracaso? Hacía lo que quería. Tenía un pueblo con diversiones a pocos metros. Tenía serpientes, varita y cuchillo. No era ningún ambicioso.

Morfin se divirtió de lo lindo cuando vino el hombre del Ministerio. Vivía en su mundo y el exterior a la casa y a Pequeño Hangleton le traía al fresco. De hecho, se extrañó de que hubiese un mundo fuera de lo que él conocía al que además le importase lo que él hiciera. Fue como si viviese en una habitación con luz artificial y saliese extrañado a ver la luz del sol.

Morfin no se esperaba que su vida cambiase. Estaba destinado a vivir así. ¿Quién lo quería cambiar?

MÉROPE

Mérope era una niña asustada. Una niña sin el consuelo de su madre. Una niña en segundo lugar. Menospreciada. Era una niña que no confiaba en sí misma. Una niña frágil con miedo a hacer las cosas mal, con miedo a que la regañasen, con miedo a no saber actuar como esperaban. Una niña que temía a su padre.

Mérope creció. Y fue una adolescente marcada por su niñez. Insegura, ignorante, asustada y mucho más. Una adolescente que no entendía lo que le pasaba ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor o en su interior. Una adolescente débil de por sí y debilitada por los demás. Incomprendida, ignorada, despreciada.

Mérope nació en segundo lugar, se colocó en segundo lugar. Era una mujer y estaba detrás de los hombres, en segundo o tercer lugar. Le habían impuesto un rango desde su nacimiento que había mantenido durante todo su crecimiento.

Mérope era bruja. Una bruja insegura, pero una bruja. Su padre la llamaba squib y ella se lo creía pero en el fondo, muy escondido debajo de suciedad y sombras, sabía que era capaz de hacer magia poco a poco, si se lo tomaba con calma.

Mérope odiaba su vida, pero daba las gracias al cielo o a lo que fuese por tener el consuelo que le traían los sueños. El hecho de dormir y desaparecer de su casa, fugarse de la realidad en compañía de la imaginación.

Mérope tenía sueños de grandeza. Sueños en los que el muggle que pasaba todos los días delante de su casa, Tom Ryddle, se enamoraba de ella, se casaban y tenían hijos, eran felices. Sueños en los que su padre y su hermano tenían mucho dinero, una mansión y la mejor fama del mundo. En los que la trataban como a una reina. Sueños en los que vivía en una casa enorme, con decoraciones, cuadros sofás largos y sillas de oro y plata; en las que había cocineras que le cocinaban sus platos favoritos. Sueños en los que hacía magia y se escapaba de allí. Sueños imposibles, observados racionalmente, pero sueños. Contrariamente a su hermano, si alguien le hubiese preguntado qué cambiaría de su vida, habría contestado que todo.

Mérope quería mucho a su padre. Le quería de la misma forma en la que los perros maltratados quieren a sus dueños. Porque aunque pareciese odiarla, tratarla mal, considerarla una deshonra, la acogía en su casa. No la echaba para no volver a verla. Le gritaba, la insultaba, pero se la quedaba. Era una squib, pero sangre limpia. Era y seguiría siendo carne de su carne. Su hija. Y quizás el recuerdo de su esposa.

Mérope no supo qué pensar cuando llegó el representante del Ministerio de Magia. La miraba con pena y compasión, la ayudaba. No la trataba mal. Mérope no sabía reaccionar ante eso, nadie le había enseñado a recibir buenos tratos. Pero Mérope era orgullosa. No quería ayuda. No la necesitaba. Era completamente capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma. Pero no era desagradecida ni testaruda. Si le tiraban un cabo, no lo iba a rechazar por cabezonería. Si le daban la mano, cogería unos dedos, pero allá quién fuese que se la tendiese si ella le rompía los dedos. Porque ante un camino por el que cumplir sus sueños, echaría a correr.

* * *

**Gui: **Por cierto! Sorvolo Gaun y Marvolo Gaunt son el mismo... Lo que pasa que uno es la traducción del otro. Pero como yo he leido los HP en español, lo escribo como Sorvolo. Espero que os haya gustado. Pido (seguro que es algo nuevo) REVIEWS!! acepto de todo pero los PMs con Avada Kedavra no son bienvenidos. Las criticas, buenas, malas, mediocres, así, así o asá, tomates, secadores mojados en agua, piedras, flores rosas... eso sí. Hasta la semana que viene (si lo consigo)

**Gui  
SdlN**


	2. Absoluto desconcierto: Libertad

**Gui:** Bueno, aquí el siguiente cap.. o bueno, El primero, porque lo de antes era el prólogo. En fin, siento haber tardado.

**Diclaimer: **Todo, absolutamente TODO lo que os suene de algo pertenece a Rowling. Pero las letras, su orden, y el tiempo pasado tecleándolas son míos

**

* * *

**

**Absoluto desconcierto: Libertad**

Bob Ogden salió aquél día del Ministerio de Magia por la puerta principal y se encaminó hacía un callejón al que había llegado la misma mañana. El jefe del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales se desapareció.

El día era soleado y no había nubes en el cielo. En la bifurcación de un camino cercado por setos, dos cárteles indicaban el destino de los dos posibles caminos a seguir. El cartel de la izquierda, que indicaba con una flecha el camino del mismo lado, rezaba "Gran Hangleton, 8 kilómetros". En el otro cartel, cuya flecha indicaba el camino de la derecha, las indicaciones eran "Pequeño Hangleton, 2 kilómetros". En medio de la soleada mañana, bajo el cielo azul intenso, se oyó una especie de chasquido. Seguidamente, la figura de Bob Ogden, vestido con el atuendo muggle tan poco conseguido y tan típico de los magos ignorantes en materia de no magos, apareció ante la bifurcación y tomó el camino de la derecha. Tras unas curvas, el camino daba vistas sobre un amplio valle en el que aparecía el pueblecito anunciado por el cartel de la bifurcación. Muy pronto, el camino dejó de ser llano para inclinarse unos grados y hacer que Ogden tuviese que trotar para no tropezar con las piedras y la pendiente del camino, que giró a la derecha, dejando el pueblo, con su iglesia y cementerio y la inmensa casa solariega de la colina a la izquierda. De repente y sin previo aviso, Ogden se metió por un hueco entre los setos y acabó en un sendero estrecho, más tortuoso aún que el camino, si cabe. También descendía, y conducía a un bosquecillo en el que desembocó. Se detuvo y sacó su varita.

Las sombras de los árboles hacían dificultosa la tarea de distinguir, escondida entre los árboles del bosquejo, un edificio deshecho y en mal estado, con musgo en las paredes y tejas en el suelo, caídas del techo. Las ortigas rodeaban el edificio, tan altas que llegaban hasta la ventana del primer piso. No parecía que allí viviese nadie, pero Ogden sabía que así era, y, como para confirmarlo, se abrió la misma ventana con un golpe secó, por la que salió un humo de cocina. Ogden, sin apartar la vista de la casa, avanzó con cautela para volver a detenerse, esta vez en seco. Las sombras, que se habían movido ligeramente, dejaban ahora la puerta al descubierto. Una puerta en la que oscilaba una serpiente muerta.

Tras un leve chasquido, parecido al que hizo Ogden al aparecerse, un individuo vestido con unos andrajosos harapos saltó del árbol más cercano, aterrizando frente al asustado empleado del Ministerio, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, quién pegó un brincó hacia atrás y tropezó al pisarse los faldones de la levita que le cubría un bañador de cuerpo entero.

El individuo que tanto asustó a Ogden era un hombre de pelo largo, sucio, de un indescifrable color, con los ojos bizcos y algún hueco por diente. Su aspecto era aterrador y lo incrementó el hecho de que pronunciase una serie de sonidos ásperos y silbidos roncos mirando a Ogden quién retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pensando en qué hacer. Falta de imaginación, se presentó:

-Buenos días. Me envía el Ministerio de Magia.

El hombre volvió a hablar esa lengua extraña que, oída por segunda vez, fue reconocida por Ogden. El andrajoso hablaba pársel, la lengua de las serpientes.

-Oiga… Lo siento pero no le entiendo. Mire…-intentó decir, retrocediendo intimidado ante el avance del hombre, pero se vio interrumpido por la fuerza de un hechizo que lo impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás, causándole un dolor agudo en la nariz, la que se tapó con las manos para sentir como algo entre liquido y sólido le salía por la herida, cortesía de la varita que el individuo llevaba en la mano derecha. En la izquierda, blandía un cuchillo manchado de sangre.

-¡Morfin!-oyó Ogden. Procedía de una lejana voz nueva que seguramente pertenecía a la persona que acababa de salir de la casa con un brusco portazo, seguido de unos pasos precipitados, acompañados por la risa del hombre que había agredido a Ogden-. Del Ministerio, ¿eh?

-¡Correcto!-exclamó Ogden indignado, limpiándose la cara del pus que emanaba por entre sus dedos-. Y usted es el señor Gaunt, ¿verdad?

-El mismo. Le ha dado en la cara ¿no?

-¡Pues sí!

-Debió advertirnos de su presencia, ¿no cree?- le reprochó el anciano-. Esto es una propiedad privada. No puede entrar como si tal cosa y esperar que mi hijo no se defienda.

-¿Qué se defienda de qué, si no le importa?-preguntó Ogden, incrédulo, mientras se enderezaba.

-De entrometidos. De intrusos. De muggles e indeseables.

Ogden se apuntó la varita a la nariz, parando el flujo del líquido amarillo verdoso que seguía saliendo de su nariz. Mientras, Gaunt le ordenó a su hijo que entrase en la casa acallando todas sus protestas con una mirada. Morfin se encaminó hacia la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe, lo que hizo que la serpiente clavada en ella se balancease irónicamente.

-He venido a ver a su hijo, señor Gaunt. Ese era Morfin, ¿verdad?-dijo Ogden mientras limpiaba los restos de pus de su levita.

-Sí, es Morfin. ¿Es usted sangre limpia?-preguntó Gaunt, apuntando la importancia a la segunda frase, quitándosela a la primera.

-Eso no viene al caso-repuso Ogden, fríamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, he visto narices como la suya en el pueblo-musitó Gaunt, reacio a dejar el tema.

-No lo dudo, sobretodo si su hijo ha tenido algo que ver. ¿Qué le parece si continuamos esta discusión dentro?-preguntó Ogden, sin dejar opción de una negativa.

-¿Dentro?

-Sí, señor Gaunt. Ya se lo he dicho. Estoy aquí para hablar de Morfin. Enviamos una lechuza…

-No me interesan las lechuzas, yo no abro las cartas-cortó Gaunt.

-Entonces no se queje de que sus visitas no le advierten de su llegada-se indignó de nuevo Ogden-. He venido con motivo de una grave violación de la ley mágica cometida aquí a primera hora de la mañana…

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Entre en la maldita casa! ¡Para lo que le va a servir…!

Entraron pues en la casa. En la habitación principal estaba la cocina. Dos puertas en las paredes llevaban sin duda a las otras dos habitaciones que constituían la casa. En un mugriento y desvencijado sillón, Morfin canturreaba en pársel a una víbora que pasaba entre sus dedos. Por suerte para Ogden, no entendía palabra de lo que cantaba.

Miró en un rincón en el que le había parecido que algo se movía y descubrió una figura camuflada con la pared que removía los cacharros de la cocina. Era una joven bizca como su hermano, con unos harapos menos mugrientos que los de los dos hombres y un aspecto de desgraciada que Ogden no había visto nunca en nadie. Gaunt masculló tres palabras, dando a entender que se trataba de su hija Mérope. Ogden la saludó y la muchacha miró cohibida a su padre, sin contestar al saludo del empleado del Ministerio. Se volvió y siguió haciendo lo que hacía antes de la interrupción de los dos hombres.

-Bueno señor Gaunt, iré directamente al grano-dijo Ogden-. Tenemos motivos para creer que la pasada madrugada su hijo Morfin realizó magia delante de un muggle.

En cuanto dijo eso, a Mérope se le calló la olla que tenía en ese momento entre sus manos.

_-¡Recógela!_-grito Gaunt en pársel. Ogden no lo entendió, pero lo traducimos para mejor comprensión-. Eso es, escarba en el suelo como una repugnante muggle. ¿Para qué tienes la varita, inútil saco de estiércol?

-¡Por favor señor Gaunt!-pidió Ogden escandalizado.

Mérope se ruborizó extrañamente: la cara se le cubrió de pequeñas motitas rojas. La olla que ya había recogido se le volvió a caer. Presa del pánico y la desesperación, sacó su varita y, con el pulso inseguro, apuntó a la olla pronunciando un sonido ininteligible que intentaba ser un hechizo y que provocó que la olla saliese despedida, chocase y se partiese por la mitad. Morfin soltó una carcajada estridente mientras Gaunt gritaba:

-¡Arréglala, pedazo de zopenca, arréglala!

Antes de que Mérope intentase nada, Ogden arregló el cacharro con un simple _Reparo. _Gaunt hizo un ademán de riña hacia Ogden pero barajó sus opciones y decidió que sería más divertido meterse con su hija.

-Tienes suerte de que esté aquí este amable caballero del ministerio ¿no te parece? Quizá él no tenga nada contra las asquerosas squibs como tú y me libre de ti.

Mérope, colorada y agitada, sin hacerse notar ni dar las gracias volvió a colocar la olla en el estante en el que se encontraba antes. Seguidamente, intentó en vano fundirse con la pared de piedra que iba a juego con su vestido. Después de contemplar aquella escena Ogden se giró hacia Gaunt para volver a empezar.

-Señor Gaunt, como ya le he dicho, el motivo de mi visita...

-¡Ya le he oído! ¿Y qué? Morfin le dio su merecido a un muggle, ¿qué pasa eh?

-Morfin ha violado la ley mágica-informó Ogden, severo, como regañando a un niño que no entiende lo que le dicen.

-Morfin ha violado la ley mágica-lo imitó el "niño", con tono cantarín para diversión de su hijo, quién reía de nuevo-. Le dio una lección a un sucio muggle, ¿es eso ilegal?

-Sí, me temo que sí-, le reprendió Ogden, sacando de su bolsillo interior un pergamino enrollado el cual se apresuró a desenrollar.

-¿Que es eso, su sentencia?-se alteró Gaunt, aumentando volumen y tesitura de la voz.

-Es una citación en el ministerio para una vista...

-¿Una citación? ¡Una citación! ¿Y usted quién se ha creído que es para citar a mi hijo a ninguna parte?

-Soy el Jeje de grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales.

-Y nos considera escoria, ¿verdad?-espetó Gaunt, apuntando a Ogden con un sucio dedo amarillento, mientras avanzaba hacia él-. Una escoria que acudirá corriendo cuando el ministerio se lo ordene, ¿no es así? ¿Sabe usted con quién está hablando, roñoso sangre sucia?

-Tenía entendido que con el señor Gaunt- contestó Ogden sin ceder un ápice de terreno.

-¡Exacto!-rugió el aludido, acercándose más a Ogden con la finalidad de enseñarle un anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón, intentando de manera poco satisfactoria que Ogden lo contemplase-. ¿Ve esto? ¿Lo ve? ¿Sabe qué es? ¿Sabe de dónde procede? ¡Hace siglos que pertenece a nuestra familia , pues nuestro linaje se remonta a épocas inmemoriables, y siempre hemos sido de sangre limpia! ¿Sabe cuanto me han ofrecido por esta joya, con el escudo de armas de los Peverell grabado en esta piedra negra?

-Pues no, no lo sé-admitió Ogden parpadeando, mientras el anillo le pasaba a centímetros de la nariz-. Pero creo que eso no viene a cuento ahora, señor Gaunt. Su hijo ha cometido...

Gaunt gritó de rabia, se volvió y se abalanzó sobre su hija Mérope que seguía pegada a la pared. Más exactamente, se abalanzó sobre su cuello del que colgaba una cadena de oro de la que tiró, arrastrando así a su hija. Agitó un gran guardapelo, ahogando a su hija que boqueaba intentando respirar.

-¿Ve esto?-bramó.

-¡Sí, ya lo veo!-dijo Ogden, ansioso por que Gaunt soltara a Mérope.

-¡Es de Slytherin! ¡Es de Salazar Slytherin! Somos sus últimos descendiente vivos. ¿Qué me dice ahora, eh?

-¡Su hija se ahoga!-gritó Ogden pero su padre ya había soltado a Mérope que se apresuró, tambaleándose, a regresar al rincon en el que se encontraba antes, donde se recuperó frotándose el cuello.

-¡Muy bien!-presumió Gaunt, como si acabara de demostrar un teorema indiscutiblemente acertado-. ¡No vuelva a hablarnos como si fuéramos barro de sus zapatos! ¡Procedemos de generaciones y generaciones de sangre limpia! ¡Todos magos! Más de lo que usted puede decir, estoy seguro-y puntualizó su frase escupiendo a los pies de Ogden. Morfin se carcajeó, pero Mérope quedó en la esquina, muda y camuflada.

-Señor Gaunt- insistió Ogden-, me temo que ni sus antepasados ni los míos tienen que ver con el asunto que nos ocupa. He venido a causa de Morfin, de él y del muggle al que agrdió esta madrugada. Según nuestras informaciones- dijo consultando el pergamino-, su hijo realizó un embrujo o un maleficio contra el susodicho muggle provocándole una urticaria muy dolorosa-terminó Ogden, con un regreso de la risa de Morfin.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hizo?-preguntó Gaunt después de mandar callar a su hijo en pársel.-Supongo que ya le habrán limpiado la inmunda cara a ese muggle, y de paso, la memoria.

-No se trata de eso, señor Gaunt. Fue una agresión sin que mediara provocación contra un indefenso...

-¿Sabe?, nada más verlo me di cuenta de que era usted partidario de los muggles-repuso Gaunt, volviendo a escupir.

-Esta discusión no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Es evidente que su hijo no está arrepentido de sus actos, a juzgar por la actitud que mantiene. Morfin acudirá a una vista el 14 de septiembre para responder por la acusaciónde utilizar magia delante de un muggle y provocarle daños físicos y sicológicos a ese mismo mug…-se interrumpió de nuevo. Era increíble que cuando al fin había conseguido no ser interrumpido por Gaunt, el ruido de unos cascabeles y cascos hiciera lo que el mago había dado por abandonado.

El sendero tortuoso que llevaba a Pequeño Hanggleton pasaba tan cerca de la casucha que se oían todos los ruidos que ahí se formaban. Morfin silbó, volviendo ávido la cabeza hacia la ventana y Mérope alzó la vista, asustada, con la cara blanca por el miedo.

-¡Oh, qué monstruosidad!-oyeron todos.- ¿Cómo es que tu padre no ha hecho derribar esa casucha, Tom?

-No es nuestra-respondió el aludido, a la voz de mujer que le preguntaba.- Todo lo que hay al otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero esta casa es de un viejo vagabundo llamado Gaunt y de sus hijos. El hijo está loco; tendrías que oír las historias que cuentan sobre él en el pueblo…

La mujer rió a lo lejos pero Morfin hizo ademán de levantarse furioso del sillón. Su padre lo detuvo en pársel.

-Tom-reanudó la conversación la mujer, ya delante de la casa-, quizá me equivoque, pero creo que alguien ha clavado una serpiente en la puerta.

-¡Vaya, tienes razón!-exclamó Tom.- Debe de haber sido el hijo. Ya te digo que no está bien de la cabeza. No la mires, Cecilia, querida…

Las voces y los sonidos acompañantes se fueron alejando cada vez más por el sendero. Antes de que el silencio invadiera de nuevo la sala Morfin se giró hacia su hermana. Esto inició una conversación de sonidos ásperos y silbidos, de la cual Ogden entendió solo aquello que los familiares dijeron en inglés. Pero al ser una conversación importante, la traducimos. Decía Morfin a su hermana:

-_Querida. La ha llamado querida. Ya ves, de cualquier modo no te habría querido a ti. _

_-¿Cómo?_-se les unió Gaunt, mirando de hito en hito a sus hijos_-¿Qué acabas de decir, Morfin?_

-_Les gusta mirar a ese muggle-se chivó con maldad, como un niño pequeño.- Siempre sale al jardín cuando él pasa y lo espía desde detrás del seto, ¿verdad? Y anoche…_-hizo una pausa para prologar la agonía de su hermana-. _Anoche se asomó a la ventana para verlo cuando volvía a casa, ¿verdad?_

_-_¿Que te asomaste a la ventana para ver a un muggle?_ ¿Es eso cierto?¿Mi hija, una sangre limpia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin coqueteando con un nauseabundo muggle de venas roñosas?_

Mérope negaba histérica mientras su padre se le acercaba cada vez más

-_¡Pero le dí, padre! –_rió Morfin-. _Le dí cuando pasaba por el sendero y lleno de urticaria ya no estaba tan guapo, ¿verdad que no, Mérope?_

_-_ ¡Inepta! ¡Repugnante squib! ¡Sucia traidora a la sangre!

Gaunt se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el cuello de su hija pero esta vez no agarró inocentemente el guardapelo que le colgaba del cuello si no que asió con sus rudas manos el cuello de su hija. Ogden reaccionó entonces y con un _Relaxo_, mandó a Gaunt al otro lado de la habitación, contra la pared de piedra. Morfin rugió, rojo de cólera blandiendo en el aire su cuchillo y comenzó a lanzar maleficios uno tras otro con su varita, abalanzándose sobre Ogden que salió de allí lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, oyendo los gritos de Mérope a lo lejos.

Se precipitó sobre el sendero, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por donde había venido con tanta mala suerte que se empotró contra los cuartos traseros de un caballo montado por un joven. Él y su compañera rieron al ver a ese hombre tan extraño que rebotó contra el animal y salió despedido dejando ondear los faldones de su levita tras de sí.

En cuanto llegó al cruce de caminos en el que se había aparecido apenas una hora antes se detuvo y retomó el aliento. Y decidido, giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo un extraño ruido, semejante a un chasquido. El camino rodeado de setos quedó desierto y silencioso. El cielo azul sin nubes resaltaba en el paisaje. Apenas diez minutos después de lo acontecido se oyeron allí varios chasquidos seguidos. Aparecieron así, unos diez magos con túnicas que no se habían tomado la molestia de disfrazarse menos Ogden, que ya lo estaba. El variopinto grupo echó a andar con paso rápido por el mismo lugar que Ogden. Se metieron uno a uno por el hueco del seto e invadieron la propiedad privada de Gaunt. Se enfrentaron a Morfin y su padre, cinco magos por hombre.

Morfin echaba maleficios a diestro y siniestro sin herir a nadie. Un mago le quitó la varita y Morfin intentó en vano lanzarle su cuchillo que fue parado por la hábil varita de uno de aquellos magos. Los cinco magos que se ocupaban de Morfin pronto se lo llevaron. Ogden se quedó a ayudar a los demás.

Sorvolo Gaunt había herido a uno de los cinco magos mordiéndole la mejilla y lanzándole maleficios a la herida, lo que le ocasionó al mago una mezcla de dolores tan intensa que se tiró al suelo, incapaz de volver a levantarse y aullando de dolor. Ogden y otro mago lo sacaron de allí. Éste último fue alcanzado por una de las maldiciones de Gaunt y cayó sobre el otro mago herido. Dos magos se aparecieron en el jardín de la casa, volviendo a ayudar, y se llevaron a los heridos.

Los tres magos restantes consiguieron para a Gaunt y llevárselo en medio de patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos. En la casa quedó Ogden con la preocupación de encontrar a Mérope, que resultó ser el bulto de harapos y cabellos que había en el suelo. Ogden le dio la vuelta y se encontró con la cara de terror de Mérope.

Le tomó el pulso, asustado, pero le latía. Se había desmayado. Ogden le echó agua a la cara, que hizo aparecer con su varita. Mérope se reanimó y miró a Ogden con un expresión de extrañeza. De repente, reaccionó y pegó un grito, intentando alejarse de Ogden, quién la paró.

-Tranquila… Ya está, ya pasó. Nos hemos llevado a tu padre y a tu hermano. Tendrán una vista en el ministerio…

Mérope negaba con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, como un autómata. Sin previo aviso, sacudió la cabeza y pronunció una palabra, con la voz ronca por no usarla. Carraspeó y repitió:

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre y tu hermano tendrán una vista en el ministerio de Magia y…

-¿Y yo?

-Tú te quedas aquí. O vamos, haces lo que quiera. Tú no tienes que ir a ninguna parte.

-Oh.

-¿Vale? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Mérope asintió.- Bien. Yo me voy.

-Mhm…

-Adiós-dijo Ogden. Y salió por la puerta dejando a Mérope sola en la casa.

Mérope, que no terminaba de entender lo que le pasaba.  
Mérope, que nunca había permanecido sola en la casa con la certeza de que sus familiares no volverían en un tiempo.  
Mérope, sin la obligación de limpiar o hacer la comida.  
Mérope, con el guardapelo de Slytherin colgado al cuello y una varita en el bolsillo.  
Mérope, en una casa de magos con libros de hechizos y pociones.  
Mérope, con un sueño ardiente por cumplir.  
Mérope, la bruja libre de hacer lo que quisiera…

Y eso era exactamente lo que haría… Lo que ella quería.

* * *

**Gui**: ¡sí! ¡Lo hice! Tenía escrito el cap desde hacía ya un montón pero... a mano. Y bueno ya sé que los diálogos no son míos, pero para eso está el disclaimer. He intentado cambiar toda la descripción... Y bueno, me encantaría subir el siguiente cap, pero ¡buf! no está todavía a ordenador. Y ya no tiene nada de nada de nada de Jotaká. Bueno, ella tuvo la idea. Pero bueno. Os dejo con el título... Es un dicho deformado para la ocasión

**Lo bueno es enemigo de lo mejor**

Creo que describe el capítulo a la perfección. Nos leemos...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	3. Lo bueno es enemigo de lo mejor

**Gui:** Vale, es horrible, he tardado milenios! Empecé a escribir una página al día y cuando acabé,. PLAF el ordenador se fue a la mierda. Así que nada, Me daba pereza volver a empezar a copiarlo todo pero lo he hecho (en dos días) ! Así que agradezco en el alma a **Miky** y **Danny Pendragon** porque los tres reviews son vuestros! Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el cap 3. Ahora la he liado porque no he escrito absolutly nothing. Pero iré más rápido por eso de que no tengo nada más que escribir...

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no sabe contar historias paralelas. He aquí la mía.

* * *

**Lo bueno es enemigo de lo mejor**

Mérope no tenía la certeza absoluta de que su padre y su hermano no fuesen a volver. La perspectiva de una vista en el Ministerio para su hermano era alentadora si Mérope se lo quería quitar de encima. Y quería. Además de haber agredido a Tom Rydlle, Morfin había hecho de las suyas con otros muggles. Mérope estaba segura de que Morfin no volvería muy pronto, esperando que fuese a Azkaban. En cambio, la vuelta de Sorvolo no estaba tan clara. Mérope sabía que el representante del Ministerio lo había visto intentando estrangularla y supuso que su padre había ofrecido resistencia ante los magos del Ministerio pero no sabía si había causado desperdicios. De todas formas, sabía que por ese día ninguno de los dos hombres volvería.

No debía perder el tiempo. Tenía que deja definitivamente esa casa, ese entorno y su desgracia. Sola, no saldría de Pequeño Hangleton: las posibilidades de cambiar de casa eran entonces remotas. Pero si se iba con Tom... Eso era completamente distinto. Con Tom, volaría hasta la luna si era necesario. Pero había que encontrar una forma de que Tom fuese con ella. Mérope sabía desgraciadamente que no era hermosa, ni siquiera era guapa... En realidad, ahora que se contemplaba en el fondo de la cacerola que acababa de coger, se encontraba bastante fea, con sus ojos bizcos y su pelo sucio. ¿De qué color era su pelo? Podía empezar por arreglarse. Lavarse el pelo, el cuerpo. Detrás de la casa pasaba un río. Su vestido también estaba sucio. Abrió la puerta y vio la serpiente muerta. La arrancó con sus dedos y la tiró al interior de la casa. Sabía que podía llegar a ser comestible.

Salió de la casa hacia el río en cuanto tomó la decisión de lavarse mejor el pelo y el vestido. Cosas que antes no hacía. Por miedo, se dijo. En su casa no había nunca comida, ni nada que se comprase. No había ningún jabón con el que limpiarse, así que salió decidida a frotar su cuerpo con hojas y flores. El riachuelo estaba tan escondido entre los árboles que si uno no sabía dónde se encontraba, no lo veía hasta caer en él. Por eso Mérope no se preocupó de que alguien la viese. Se quitó el vestido harapiento y se metió en el río.

El agua helada le llegñó hasta las rodillas y sintió el impulso, reprimido por miedo a su padre, de gritar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la oiría chilló:

-¡Oh! ¡Qué fría!

Solo con esas palabras consiguió desahogarse un poco y el agua no parecía tan congelada como en invierno. De hechó, pensó que le venía de maravilla a sus acalorados, sucios y entumecidos músculos. Se frotó las piernas con el agua bien fuertemente y se volvieron algo menos grisáceas. Divertida, tomó aire, aguantó la respiración y se sumergió todo lo que pudo, hasta la cintura. La sensación fue horrible. Pegó un alarido y volvió a levantarse. Vale, más valía ir con un poco de calma. Pero también realizó que una vez introducidas sus piernas en el agua, a la segunda vez que las metía, la sensación de frío disminuía.

Jugando en su escondite en el río, riendo y cantando desafinado, lavó su cuerpo a conciencia, frotó sus músculos y su piel gris, se pelo, su cara, sus manos y sus pies. Dentro del agua lavó su vestido. Era de las pocas cosas que ya había hecho antes. Frotar el vestido y mejorar su roñoso aspecto. Entonces encontró su varita en el bolsillo. Se sabía unos hechizos básicos que le había enseñado su madre... Salío del agua y lo intentó, pensando que sólo tenía dos opciones: conseguir lo que se proponía o quedarse sin vestido.

Cogió su varita firmemente, creyendo que lo conseguiría, y con la mano izquierda el vestido. Y lo dijo, murmuró el hechizo. Y salió aire de su varita. Se seqcó el cuerpo y el vestido. Y ya que estaba, por qué no...

Arregló los rotos del vestido, lo limpió algo más y desenredó su cabello. Entró en la casa para mirarse en el único espejo que había, que estaba roto en un armario de la sala en la que dormía su padre. Tenía un aspecto bastante mejorado.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la lechuza del Ministerio de Magia. Por casualidad, ¿no habrían mandado un mensaje diciendo que se padre volvía a casa? Abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos, temiéndose lo peor. Su madre le había enseñado también a descifrar las letras y su significado.

Estimada señorita Gaunt,

Enviamos esta carta para informarle de que su hermano, Morfin Gaunt, ha sido condenado con tres años en la prisión de Azkaban. Su padre, Sorvolo Gaunt, ha sido condenado a seis meses en la misma.

Mérope respiró. Respiró hondo. Retomó el aire guardado durante los segundos en los que llegó la carta. El resto no le interesaba. Era libre. Seis meses de libertad. Seis meses para conseguir sus propósitos antes de que Sorvolo volviera. Seis meses para huir de allí, con Tom. Lo había decidido. Se iría con Tom.

Si era necesario, lo obligaría. Debía de haber alguna forma de quitarle de la cabeza a Cecilia. En la casa había libros de magia... Podría buscar alguna fórmula, poción o hechizo que hiciese que Tom la mirase, la viese... la considerase una persona por la que olvidar a Cecilia. Seguramente... Cloc, cloc. Un ruido de cascos, unas risas a lo lejos, una voz muy conocida. Mérope salió al jardín y vio a Cecilia, eclipsada de repente por la luz que desprendía el ángel que cabalgaba a su lado.

-Mira Tom, la puerta de la choza en ruinas...

-¿Qué pasa?

-La serpiente clavada en la puerta... ya no está.

-Estaba esta mañana...

-Que extraño.

-Vamos Cecilia, sigue avanzando.

Vamos Cecilia, apartate del peligro. Aléjate de la choza en ruinas, de las puertas con serpientes clavadas en ellas aunque las hayan quitado. Aléjate de esa mujer, esa joven hija de un viejo harapiento, hermana de un loco. No son buenas compañías Cecilia. A saber lo que puede hacernos la sucia harapienta, bizca y loca. Oh, Tom, qué ingenuo. A él no le haría nada. Tan sólo confundirle, ayudarle a encontrarla. A Cecilia sólo le partiría el corazón.

Mérope entró de nuevo en la casa. Entró en la habitación de la derecha y miró los libros. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno le resultase útil. Su padre iba utilizándolos cada vez con más frecuencia. Si no para pegarla, para encender un fuego, porque éste devora los libros con facilidad.

A Mérope no le importaron nunca los libros. Veía en ellos a su madre muerta, quién le enseñó a leer con esos mismos. Los Gaunt no iban a ningún colegio. El único que estaría a su altura sería Hogawrts, pero a Sorvolo no le interesaba la enseñanza mágica. Como bien había dicho esa misma mañana, las lechuzas con cartas, el Ministerio entero, el mundo mágico en general, no le interesaban.

Su madre, la mujer de Sorvolo, amaba los libros. Cosa que nadie en la familia entendía. A la abuela de Sorvolo le gustaban los libros. Ella tuvo dos hijos. Un varón, el padre de Sorvolo y una niña que también amó los libros, que no era otra que la abuela de Mérope, madre de su madre. Sorvolo y su mujer eran primos. Pero no compartían la misma opinión con respecto a los libros. Aún así, Sorvolo nunca había querido quemárselos todos, tan solo los menos importantes.

Y Mérope entendía que debían de haberle preocupado más aquellos libros. Por si algún día los necesitaba, como ahora. Cogió uno al azar. Le costaba leer, pero iba rápido, saltándose las palabras menos importantes. Leyó el índice. _Maldiciones imperdonables_. Sonaba bien. Las buscó. Ya había oído hablar de ellas. Maldición Imperius, maldición Cruciatus y la Avada Kedavra, leyó. La última, muerte. La segunda, sufrimiento. No le haría eso a Tom. Era la maldición Imperius la que le interesaba. Control. Un control absoluto sobre Tom, eso era lo que le proporcionaba. Pero algo le echaba para atrás. Dejó el libro abierto con el lomo hacia arriba y buscó otro libro.

Pociones, algo sobre pociones. Tenía la tarea más difícil si quería hacer pociones. No tendría todos los ingredientes. Eso seguro. Pero algo habría. Sabía que a su madre le gustaban las pociones. _Moste Potente Potions_, leyó, en el lomo de uno de los libros. Lo sacó. No tenía índice. Miró los títulos de las pociones, uno a uno, incluidos sus efectos, pasando de un hombre vuelto de dentro hacia fuera, una bruja con tres brazos en la cabeza, una persona que cambiaba de aspecto retorciéndose de dolor... _Poción Multijugos_. Convierte a todo el que la bebe en otra persona durante una hora. ¿Sería esa la poción que debía hacer? Convertirse en Cecilia y esconder a la verdadera... No, no y no. No podía rebajarse a tomar la apariencia de otra, sobretodo de Cecilia. Ella era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, una bruja poderosa, por Merlín. No debía compararse siquiera con una asquerosa muggles de dedos largos tandidos hacia Tom. Y además, beber sustancias con algo de Cecialia le daba asco, y tampoco quería sufrir los horribles dolores que padecían los dibujos cada hora, durante años.

Siguió pasando páginas, sabiendo que tenía ya dos opcionmes, pero algo desanimada. Pero para darle fuerzas, en la última página encontró lo que buscaba. El filtro de amor más potente que existe. _Amortentia_. La lista de ingredientes no era muy larga. Guardó el otro libro en la estantería automáticamente. La casa debía estar en orden. Así lo ordenaba Sorvolo... ¡Pero si no estaba! Qué más daría. Ya lo había guardado.

Leyó la descripción de la poción una vez hecha. Brillo nacarado, vapor ascendente en espirales y un olor diferente para cada persona. Increíble. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Le prepararía desayunos comidas y cenas a Tom con algo de Amortentia en bebidas, sopas o salsas. Ya se imaginaba a Tom mirándola mejor aún que a Cecilia, prendido de amor por ella, Mérope Gaunt, que sería una squib para su padre, pero que era una astuta e inteligente bruja, prgullosa de descender de Salazar Slytherin, quién pedía esas cualidades en los alumnos de su casa en Hogwarts.

Sabía dónde estaban las cosas en la casucha. Era ella quién limpiaba, ordenaba, cocinaba... Había un caldero y cuchillos desafilados, y todo tipo de utensilios en un armario sin puertas en la misma sala. Mérope se acercó a ellos y vio que tenían algo de polvo. Los limpió con la varita. Rebusco por toda la casa los ingredientes de la Amortentia. Faltaban las cosas más banales. Tenía los huevos de Ahwinder, las plumas de Jobberknoll y el polvo de cuerno de bicornio. Le faltaba la raíz de jengibre, la ortiga seca y los colmillos de serpiente aplastados. Eso estaba en su misma casa. A mano. Y el resto de ingredientes estaban también en el armario desvencijado. Mérope se sentía feliz. Nunca habría podido comprar todos los ingredientes que habían sobrevivido al tiempo en ese armario. No tenía dinero. Conocía el callejón Diagon de Londres pero no tenía cómo ir allí.

Salió fuera. Las ortigas crecían por el muro de la casa. Sabía demasiado bien lo que producían si las tocaba, había hecho muchas sopas de ortigas, acabando con las manos llenas de bultitos, pero también sabía que su antídoto crecía a los pies de las malas hierbas. Ya que tenía una varita, la usaría. Recordaba los hechizos y desde que le había salido bien el hechizo de secado estaba eufórica y segura de sí misma. Cuando hubo cogido suficientes ortigas, las metió en el libro que explicaba las maldiciones imperdonables y lo embutió entre mil libros pesados para que se secasen las hojas. Un día había visto a su abuela hacerlo. Salió de nuevo y buscó el jengibre. Sabía que debía de haber en algún lado, vistas todas las variedades de plantas y árboles que crecían pegadas a la casa. Encontró algo que parecía ser lo mismo que estaba dibujado en el libro y tiró de la planta. Las raíces eran muy cortas, aunque gordas. Cogió varias plantas junto con las raíces.

Entró en la casa. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y no había comido. Antes de que llegara el representante del Ministerio estaba cocinando algo que ahora estaba chamuscado en una sartén. Cogió la serpiente y sin asco ni cuidado le arrancó los colmillos intentando no clavárselos. Una vez le había mordido una serpiente parecida y no le había gustado la experiencia. Esa llevaba unos días muerta, pero por si acaso... Dejó los colmillos con los demás ingredientes y le quitó la piel a la serpiente, como un guante. Le cortó la cabeza, encendió en fuego y la puso dentro de la cacerola del asa rota.

Mientras se hacía la carne, Mérope volvió a la poción. El primer ingrediente a usar era la raíz de jengibre, que había que echar dentro del agua junto con unas gotas de pus de bobotubérculo que había en el armario. Además del ciempiés cortado en trozos idénticos. Poco a poco, acercando los ojos bizcos al ciempiés, llevaba a cabo la tarea.

El cielo oscurecía fuera pero Mérope no quería dormir. Había tenido que coger una mariposa fuera y cortarle las alas y no lo había pasado especialmente bien. El caldero ante ella contenía agua hirviendo y el líquido que había sacado de unas semillas del armario, además de lo que había echado antes y tenía un color naranja más claro que lo que pedía la receta, casi rosa. Según el libro, oscurecería cuando echase las alas de mariposa pero no oscurecía. De hecho, la poción era cada vez más rosa. Mérope volvió a leer los pasos. _Antes de echar las alas compruebe que el líquido es de un rosa claro. _ Las había echado demasiado pronto. Tiró el caldero. Así no iría a ninguna parte. Los ingredientes que había echado no eran los escasos, pero no podía permitirse más fallos. El líquido rosa se esparció por el suelo. Mérope volvió a empezar. Leía tres líneas antes de estar segura de que tenía que meter los ingredientes. Volvió a fallar en el segundo paso, cuando no descifró bien una palabra.

-¡Oh! ¡No puede ser!-gritó impaciente.

El segundo líquido se derramaba por encima del primero. No podía ser tan difícil. Sólo había que seguir las instrucciones, ¿no? Esa noche volvió a empezar cinco veces y los ingredientes se gastaban. Tampoco podía fallar siempre. A la sexta vez, consiguió el tono morado que la poción tenía que adoptar al cabo de los diez primeros pasos. Sólo podía fallar una vez más, pero evitaba pensarlo. En ese punto, tenía que poner a hervir el líquido dos días enteros. Miró al cielo, la luna. Se fijó en su posición más o menos, en el ruido de los grillos y las demás cosas para saber la hora aproximada. Mérope cayó dormida del sueño.

Se despertó sobresaltada copn los ruidos de unos cascos. Salió corriendo al jardín. Tom iba solo. Cecilia se habría quedado en el pueblo. Mérope vio a su ángel bajar del caballo y mirarle una pata al animal delante de su casa. El sol brillaba. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió cómo hacer tomar a Tom la poción. El joven ya se alejaba a caballo de nuevo. Mérope había visto a su hermano hacer magia muchas veces. Había sido el blanco, una vez, de un hechizo que la hizo tropezar. Sólo tenía que hacer tropezar al caballo algo más lejos y salir con un vaso de agua para Tom.

Volvió a la casa. Tenía que esperar y no se le ocurría hacer nada. Se comió la serpiente, limpió un poco los líquidos del suelo. Salió fuera. Miraba el pequeño jardín, si es que se le podía llamar así. ¿Qué podía hacer? Vigilar la poción, leer lo que tendría que hacer después, cómo se conservaba, con qué debía darse a la persona que se quería encantar, volver a vigilar la poción, cortar ingredientes y coger el mayor número de reservas, por si acaso... Al cabo deldía no sabía qué hacer. Volvió a espiar a Tom cuando regresaba. Comenzó a imaginar todo lo que harían juntos y durmió y soñó bajo las estrellas.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente el sol estaba pasado el cenit. No sabía cómo había dormido tanto, pero había sido un sueño reparador además de que había soñado con Tom una vida en la que vivían juntos y viejos sin Amortentia, con hijos e hijas como Tom todos. Volvió a vigilar la poción. Quedaba poco para que la sacase del fuego, le añadiese los huevos congelados de Ahwinder y las ortigas secas. Volvió a la sala de la derecha a mirar las ortigas. No estaban secas aún. Salió al jardín y comenzó a practicar cómo secar las plantas. En la receta de la Amortentia venía un hechizo complicado y eficaz, que si salía bien ayudaba a la mejora de la poción, pero si salía mal la convertiría en veneno. Mérope ensayó con todas las ortigas de la casa, sudando nerviosa. _Arefactum, Arefactum, Arefactum, Arefactum, Arefactum... _No se secaban. Una ortiga explotó y otra empezó a quemarse. El cielo oscurecía y Mérope aún no había conseguido secar una sola ortiga, aunque los resultados de sus hechizos eran cada vez más parecidos a lo que debían ser. Volvió a la casa cuando vio la posición del sol y el canto de los grillos. Añadió los huevos de Ahwinder. Todavía tenía que esperar media hora. Removió en los sentidos que le indicaba la poción y cogió las ortigas del libros. _Arefactum. _Lo dijo pensando en Tom.

Por algún milagro, las ortigas parecían secas. Las echó a la poción desmigajándolas con los dedos. Si se volvía azul, era mala señal. En cambio la poción se volvió de un rojo más intenso que con los huevos de Ahwinder, cosa que era muy buena señal. Removió más las poción hasta obtener el tono rojo intenso y echó las plumas de Jobberknoll. Todavía le quedaban tres, pero no podía equivocarse. No, no podía. Leía cinco veces las instrucciones antes de dar cualquier paso. Siguió trabajando toda la noche sin descanso en la poción. Al día siguiente, se desplomó al volver a poner la poción a fuego lento. Y durmió todo el día.

Cuando se despertó se lamentó al darse cuenta de que No había visto pasar a Tom dos días seguidos. Además de que su vestido estaba manchado de salpicaduras de la poción. Salió a lavarse en el río todo lo que pudo. Y entonces se le ocurrió fabricarse vestidos con la varita y las telas que pudiese haber en casa. Encontró una tela gastada llena de polvo verde y la limpió a conciencia sabiendo que debía de ser una tela muy valiosa para su madre si no había sido vendida. Cuando acabó la tela verde oscura estaba más o menos limpia y aparecieron unos dibujos borrados por el tiempo, la luz, el agua y el polvo. Y comenzó a cortarla y pegarla, fijándose en su vestido. Cuando se trataba de estar guapa para Tom, Mérope se esmeraba y no paraba hasta conseguir lo mejor. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Con la varita, cosió las medias mangas y el vestido largo hasta el suelo. Ella no era ninguna señorita y con ese vestido estaba bien. No llevaría enaguas ni corsé, aunque al ver a Cecilia, ella parecía seguir una moda que cada vez se quitaba más esas cosas. Mérope sería la princesa de Tom.

La poción blanca hervía. Eso no era buena señal. _Si hierve, sáquese del fuego y añádanse más plumas de Jobberknoll. _Añadió las plumas después de quitar el caldero del fuego y removió todo como indicaba la receta. Ahora ya sí que no podía fallar. Su poción grisácea descansaba en la mesita mientras Mérope se desesperaba por que le saliese bien. No le quedaban plumas de Jobberknoll ni ortigas que secar. No debía equivocarse. Oh, no.

Los días que siguieron, Mérope apenas apartó sus ojos ojerosos de la receta de la Amortentia. Cada vez dormía menos, si quería ver a su amado Tom y hacer la poción. Además, cada vez intentaba hacer más cosas. Le estaba tomando el tranquillo a los hechizos básicos y a no errar en la poción pero en muchas ocasiones estaba a punto de equivocarse. Después suspiraba aliviada.

Un mes después de la visita de Bob Ogden, Mérope consiguió el brillo nacarado de la poción, las espirales características y el olor a Tom, a las rosas y un montón de cosas que no había olido nunca, o eso creía. Entonces, debía dejarla descansar un día entero después de echarle un pelo suyo. Lo lavó a conciencia y lo echó a la poción. No hubo diferencia alguna. Mientras la poción reposaba, Mérope miraba el campo, las flores, el río, la casa y a Tom. Había encontrado en un libro cómo hacer un hechizo de conjuntivitis y ya tenía al blanco perfecto. Cuando Tom y Cecilia pasaron por ahí la noche volviendo al pueblo, Mérope sacó su varita. Cecilia estaba algo más atrás que Tom. Mérope murmuró el hechizo estudiado y dio el la tripa de Cecilia, que se dobló.

Volvió a empezar apuntando mejor mientras Cecilia gritaba por el susto.

-¡Tom! Me acaba de dar un fuerte dolor en la tripa, como si algo me hubiese golpeado.

-Tranquila, llegaremos en seguida a casa y te podrán ver. No creo que sea nada grave, quizá el estómago.

-¡Ay Tom! Me duelen los ojos...

- Ve más rápido caballo, aguanta Cecilia.

Mérope había dado en el blanco a la tercera. El caballo de Cecilia también se iba hacia pequeño Hangleton con conjuntivitis. El día siguiente no tardaría en venir. Mérope durmió todo lo que pudo para tener mejor aspecto, se lavó y se puso por primera vez el vestido verde.

Vio a Tom pasar a buen ritmo ante su casa, afortunadamente solo. Todavía no estaría tan cansado como para necesitar agua. Tendría que esperar a la tarde.

La espera se hizo eterna. Cuando por fin oyó el ruido de cascos se precipitó al jardín. Debió de hacer tropezar a nueve o diez animales antes que al caballo de Tom pero lo consiguió. Tenía preparado el vaso de agua con Amortentia en la casa. Salió a ver a Tom que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo, perfectamente, si es tan amable de traerme agua. Hace calor y mi caballo está cansado.

-¿Agua para el caballo?

-Eso he dicho.

Mérope entró en la casa. Cogió un barril, lo llenó del agua del río, volvió y cogió la copa.

-Le he traído agua a usted.

-Muy amable. – Tom cogió la copa despreocupadamente y bebió untrago. Mérope rezó porque fuera suficiente mientras Tom daba agua al caballo. - ¿Cómo... cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Mérope sonrió. Su corazón latía a una velocidad incontrolabla. Ante ella, Tom tenía una mirada de gran interés.

-Mérope.

-Es hermoso.

Mérope se sonrojó un poco. No mucho. Tom subió al caballo y se despidió de ella, mirando hacia atrás cada dos minutos.

-¡Pasaré por aquí mañana!

Ante el sol que se acostaba, la sonrisa de Mérope se ensanchó. Su historia empezaba a parecerse a un cuento de hadas. Tom volvería y bebería más Amortentia, sólo por si acaso. Y se fugarían en su caballo a ninguna parte...

* * *

Bueno, Tom es un poco No-Tom pero es pijito y rico así que se lo perdonamos, Mérope se ha enamorado del que no debía. Tsk.

Siguiente cap:

**El mañana que le preocupaba ayer.**

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. El mañana que le preocupaba ayer

**Gui:** Hola! Bueno, he vuelto después del medio abandono que ha sufrido el fic, lo siento, pero mi problema sigue siendo el mismo: el fic está escrito a mano, y pasarlo al ordenador es tan pesado... ¡! Pero este capítulo ya está y seguiré escribiendo y pasando al ordenador en cuanto pueda o tenga ganas o el abandono sea demasiado obvio. Muchas gracias por su review a **Tentación Prohibida**. Como ves, desde que dejaste el review, he actualizado "pronto" jeje.

**Nota sobre el título:** viene a salir de un proverbio o refrán o frase sabia que dice: _"Hoy es el mañana que nos preocupaba ayer"_. Y bueno, he quitado lo de "hoy"; pero el título, descifrando la metáfora, es precisamente eso: " Hoy".

**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuese Rowling, habría incluído esta historia en un libro aparte, pero ya se comió lo suficientemente el tarro inventándosela para tener que narrarla.

* * *

**El mañana que le preocupaba ayer.**

Tom volvió al día siguiente sin Cecilia y paró ante el camino de la casucha en ruinas. Mérope estaba atenta. Volvió a tenderle un vaso relleno de Amortentia y entró en la casa. Tom la siguió y ella empezó a hablar. Se quejó de que la casa estaba en ruinas, que su padre y su hermano le daban miedo. Habían agredido a alguien y se los habían llevado. Desde entonces ella estaba sola y por la noche, los ruidos de la casa la asustaban; que soñaba con vivir con él algún día e irse de allí para siempre. Tom saltó

-¡Fúgate conmigo, Mérope! Nos iremos a Londres y allí encontraremos alguna casa o un piso. Llevaré dinero y podrás comprar algún vestido y pasearemos por la ciudad...

-¡Oh Tom, cuánto te quiero!-decía Mérope, cada poco tiempo.

Se besaron y acordaron reunirse... ¡No! Tom iría a buscarla y partirían a caballo a ninguna parte, algún lugar en el que vivir su amor. Mérope no veía el final del día. Observó la casa, ¿qué debía llevarse? El guardapelo de Slytherin que llevaba al cuello le quemó la piel. Eso era. En alguna tienda mágica del callejón Diagón habría alguien que le pagaría una buena suma de dinero por una reliquia del gran Salazar Slytherin. Sabía que era una de las más preciadas posesiones de Sorvolo porque era histórica, de su propia familia – lo que suponía que su rango de sangre era alto – y sobretodo porque valía mucho dinero. Cualquier coleccionista pagaría cantidades de galeones por poseer el guardapelo de Slytherin. Llevándoselo, Mérope se garantizaba tener dinero para siempre. Sabía que podía confiar en que Tom traería el dinero suficiente para vivir varios meses...

Mérope no durmió esa noche de puros nervios. No paraba de pensar en Tom y en la fuga. Deseaba fervorosamente que Tom le pidiera casarse con él antes o después. Suponía que era mejor no casarse en la iglesia de Pequeño Hangleton porque el cura conocía a los Ryddle y podía pasar cualquier cosa. Aunque Mérope quería que todos – y sobretodo Cecilia – se enterasen de que había sido ella con quién Tom se había fugado. Cuando lo pensó mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que prefería casarse en Pequeño Hangleton o como mucho en Gran Hangleton. Todos conocían a los Ryddle en un radio de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Su mansión era la más señorial y de mayor tamaño del lugar. Aunque tampoco los apreciaban mucho, era el mejor escenario para chismorreos. Mérope quería que todos supiesen lo que ella había logrado.

No supo cuando sus ensoñaciones se habían convertido en sueños pero despertó con el golpeteo de cascos por el camino de tierra. Había dormido plácidamente y cuando vio a Tom, no supo si seguían en su sueño o si realmente había logrado su propósito.

Tom le dijo que había cogido dinero de sobra en su casa, y que no lo echarían en falta hasta darse cuenta de su desaparición o más tarde. Mérope se veía rodeada de flores, luz y bonitos colores mientras Tom envolvía su poco equipaje que consistía en la poción nacarada en un tarro de cristal y un bulto de ropas en los que estaban envueltos los ingredientes de la poción. Todo aquello fue metido por el ángel de pelo negro en un baúl y este en el carruaje que tiraba el caballo y uno de los sirvientes de Tom. Los dos subieron al coche y este partió, dejando atrás la Mansión en la colina, el pueblo a sus pies, la taberna y la Iglesia, la casucha en ruinas de los Gaunt, la bifurcación del camino que llevaba a los dos pueblos vecinos, dejando atrás su anterior vida, la miseria, y la desgracia. Dejando todos los malos momentos, los malos tratos, los malos sueños... Todo lo malo y más.

En el coche, Tom besó a Mérope y durmiendo abrazados mientras el conductor y el caballo les llevaban a Londres, ese lugar lejano, soñado...

En algún momento, Tom se removió y Mérope despertó con él. Se miraron fijamente, sin apartar la vista, disfrutando solamente con la presencia del otro, impregnando sus ojos de la vista del otro, gravando el momento en sus memoria y sin miedo a que se acabase. El frío que empezaba a caer fuera con la tarde, el ligero viento, los ruidos de los cascos o las toses del cochero, eran para ellos otro mundo insignificante en el que no estaban. Encerrados en su burbuja, sin que pase el tiempo, se observaban, grababan cada detalle, cada gesto.

Fue entonces, después de mil años o un segundo, que el coche dio un tumbo y Mérope y Tom botaron en sus asientos. El carruaje se había parado, Mérope se había golpeado y fuera se oían a dos personas hablar. Esperaron expectantes y finalmente Tom abrió la puerta y salió a ver qué ocurría. Habían pasado por encima de una piedra especialmente grande antes de pararse en seco frente a otro carruaje. Los dos cocheros estaban enzarzados en una conversación para nada amistosa.

-Caballeros- Tom se entrepuso entre los dos caballeros- ¿qué ocurre?

-Mi señor,. Este hombre no quiere apartarse para dejarnos pasar.

-¡Es usted quien se niega a dejarme pasar!

-Caballeros, ¿qué discusión es esta? ¿Quién es usted y a quién lleva en el coche para exigir pasar primero?

-Soy el cochero de Lord Black.

-¿Lord Cygnus Black?-preguntó Tom.

-Y su esposa Violeta.

-¿Están en el coche?

-Sí, señor.

-Que salgan.

-¿Qué insinúa? Mi señor no saldrá a mandarle nada a usted, está cansado y no quiere interrupciones en su camino.

-Mi buen cochero, mi rango no es de envidiar al de su señor y creo que debería dejarnos pasar a menos que quiera vérselas con alguien de mayor poder.

-¿Es usted un Lord?

-Sí, Lord Ryddle, si no le importa.

-¿Tom?-Mérope había salido del coche.- Tom, ¿qué ocurre?

-Mérope, querida, vuelve al coche.

-¿Está usted seguro de ser un Lord? Su acompañante tiene harapos en vez de ropa-dijo el cochero.

-¡Eso es un insulto!

Del coche salió un hombre de pelo negro canoso con un bastón en la mano y mala cara.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, Hornby?

-Mi señor, Milord, un tal Lord Ryddle no quiere dignarse a apartar su coche del camino, Milord.

-¿Lord Ryddle? ¿Lord Ryddle? ¿Y de dónde sale usted?

-Vengo de mi mansión rumbo a Londres, si es que Milord nos deja pasar.

-Tengo prisa, Lord Ryddle, si es tan amable.

-Podría decir lo mismo, Lord Black.

-¡Apártese de mi camino, muggle!

Mérope miró al Lord con cara extraña. ¿Ese hombre era mago?

-Disculpe, Milord-intervino-, que le diga que no tiene derecho a tratar así a Tom.

Había sacado la varita de tal forma que sólo la veían Lord Black y su cochero Hornby. Los dos la miraron con más interés.

-¿Es usted...?-empezó Hornby.

-Soy descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, señor Black. No puede dudar de la limpieza de mi sangre y debe dejarnos pasar.

-Si se mezcla con muggles...

-No le estoy mintiendo.-Recordó a su padre y cogió el gusrdapelo que llevaba al cuello.- Es el guardapelo de Slytherin.

Lord Black lo examinó de cerca y la cara le cambió.

-Le propongo un trato, señorita Slytherin. Mueva su coche a la derecha y haré lo mismo con el mía. Así pasaremos los dos a la vez.

-Es extraño que no se le haya ocurrido antes.

Lord Black se giró hacia Hornby y le hizo una seña con la mano. Mérope apuntó al cochero de Tom con la varita y susurró:

-_Obluviate. _Ya lo ha oído, vaya por la derecha.

-Mérope, ¿qué...?

-No te preocupes, Tom, sube al coche.-Subieron-, lo siento. _Obliviate. _

Mérope guardó la varita y el coche se puso en marcha. Cuando llevaban un minuto en el coche de nuevo, Mérope empezó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Pensaba que volvería a pasarle lo mismo, que se quedaría muda ante otro mago, como ante su padre y el señor Ogden. Pero había conservado la compostura. Incluso había logrado parecer imponente ante ese mago, Black.

El descubrimiento hizo nacer en ella una seguridad nunca probada. Se sentía poderosa y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. La nota que le había dejado a Sorvolo se le antojaba ahora una tontería, una cosa de niños y asustados. Finalmente conseguía imponerse a la pobre y patética vida que había llevado hasta entonces. Se sentía liberada de unas cadenas invisibles, podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, con chascar los dedos o agitar su varita. ¡Era la descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, por Merlín! Tenía madera de noble, tenía la postura de los vencedores, tenía la sangre más limpia, tenía el poder más fuerte y la belleza más abrumadora. Era sencillamente espléndida. Nada podía pararla con Tom a su lado. Ni siquiera un mago de pacotilla que se hacía llamar Lord. Por favor, entre los magos uno era reconocido por su sangre, no por su postura ante una sociedad dirigida por un Ministro. No había rangos, no había nada. Sólo existía la sangre, la pureza que ella conservaba, el linaje – y el suyo era el más grandioso. Salazar Slytherin, vencedor, profesor, creador de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo había osado siquiera creerse inferior a todos esos magos asquerosos que la rodeaban?

¿Morfin? Por favor, no era más que un loco sin cerebro que no sabía aprovechar el poder que le había brindado. ¿Sorvolo? Más de lo mismo, era un viejo cascarrabias que más que hacer magia, alardeaba de ser quien era. ¡Pues que lo demostrasen, todos y cada uno de ellos! Lo que habían demostrado era que sabían hacer encantamientos básicos, algo de pústulas o romper una nariz. Eso se hace hasta con las manos, por Salazar. Ella había averiguado la manera de elaborar una poción poderosísima. Amortentia. Se había convertido en una reina, con dinero y joyas, gracias a saber buscarse un lugar en esa sociedad que los rodeaba. Y en Londres había más magos y más gente que podría adorarla. No como su padre y su hermano que estaban mejor en Azkaban. Miró a Tom que la contemplaba con amor. Todo iba a mejorar a partir de ahora.

El cochero siguió conduciendo el carruaje. Mérope acabó durmiéndose en el hombro de su amado. Poco a poco, su cabeza resbalaba hasta el regazo del muggle hechizado. Él la contemplaba obsesionado, con ansiedad. Quería verla sonreír otra vez, ver sus ojos casi negros, hermosamente bizcos. Contemplaba su perfil, su nariz aguileña, las manchitas en la cara, los labios pálidos y fruncidos, el mentón aristocrático, el pelo oscuro... Todos esos rasgos que no podía evitar amar. No podía vivir sin verlos y ese sentimiento le aprisionaba el pecho.

Recordaba imágenes en la lejanía de una muchacha rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca. Era demasiado blanca, demasiado brillante en sus recuerdos. Tanto que dolía. Repulsiva. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ni siquiera se acordaba. Cada vez que pensaba en una mujer, solo un nombre y una cara le venían a la mente. Mérope reemplazaba todos sus recuerdos. Mérope era el sol y la luna, lo era todo y él sin ella no era nada. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan afortunado, que ella lo hubiese escogido? No se imaginaba cómo hubiese sobrevivido si ella hubiese elegido a cualquier otro muchacho del pueblo.

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio. Secándose las masno de agua con el vestido mientras le tendía el vaso gris y deforme. Y él bebió y la miró de nuevo. Ya no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Toda ella la llamaba a gritos, y él no podía hacer nada más que contestar a gritos. Y cuando sus recuerdos se tornaron a sueños, Tom dormía tan plácidamente como Mérope.

Varias horas después, el cochero, Perks, divisó la entrada a Londres. No se podía creer lo que le estaban obligando a hacer. El señor Ryddle, tal como era, le había ordenado que hiciese caso de toda orden que pronunciase su hijo. Y ahora se veía llevándolo hasta Londres con una amante desconocida, en plena fuga, sin poder detenerlo: no debía incumplir las normas que le habían impuesto. Había intentado razonar con Tom pero nada. No había manera. Le había ordenado que le llevase a Londres y le encontrase una casa donde vivir con "su Mérope". Así que cuando llegó, preguntó por pisos que pudiesen alquilar o comprar. Le indicaron una callecita estrecha y maloliente, pero no le pareció adecuada, así que siguió buscando. Encontró algo de su agrado en el centro de Londres después de media hora de búsqueda. Si en algo era eficaz, era en la desenvoltura por la ciudad. Un pisito con dos cuartos, una cocina y un comedor. Se acercó al dueño tras buscarle por la casa.

-Le compro su piso.

-No señor, es de alquiler.

-Se lo compro por el doble del alquiler.

-¡Ah, no señor! No es rentable. ¿Qué haría yo con eso? Se la alquilo, y si me quiere adelantar algunos meses bien por usted y por mi.

-Bien, se la alquilo para seis meses. ¿Cuánto?

-Tantas libras, señor.

-Ahí tiene. Y márchese.

Seguidamente, se fue a despertar al amo.

-Señor Tom, Señor Tom.

-¿Perks? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Londres, señor, tiene alquilado el pisito para seis meses señor.

-¿No lo ha comprado Perks?

-No estaba en venta.

-Bueno, suba nuestro equipaje, Perks y cuide el de la señorita. Cuando acabe, llévenos al ayuntamiento.

-¿Por qué, señor?

-¡Para casarnos, claro!

Tom se quedó a despertar a Mérope. Había pedido a Perks un ramo de flores y aquí estaban. Mérope abrió los ojos y vio las flores.

-No tengo el dinero para un anillo, pero Mérope, cásate conmigo.

-¡Oh Tom!

El cochero los llevó a dónde pedían. Tom irrumpió en la sala de matrimonios, y pidió que le casaran en seguida con esa señorita. Cogió a los testigos necesarios en la calle y firmaron todos sendos papeles. Mérope casi no había tenido tiempo de enfundarse en su vestido y Tom ya la llevaba de un lado para otro, obsesionado con un amor que en realidad no existía. Pero ahora que estaban allí, firmando el papel que los uniría ante la ley, ante el país y ante todos, Mérope no pensaba en la Amortentia. Se dejaba llevar por ese chico tan increíble que era para ella un ángel. Se engañaba sin saberlo, puesto que olvidaba expresamente todos y cada uno de los detalles que la harían infeliz. Pero con eso bastaba y Tom la seguiría amando tanto como en este día tan especial. En cuanto acabó la cosa, rápido y eficaz, le dijo al cochero que los llevara a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Mérope no cabía en sí de gozo.

-¡Oh, Tom!-le besaba y él se dejaba. Luego cambiaban las tornas y besaba él. El cochero, que lo veía todo desde lejos. Los vio entrar en un cuarto riendo, imaginando lo que harían allí, aunque estuviese equivocado. Los dos estaban demasiado extasiados como para hacer otra cosa que mirarse y bañarse en su felicidad. Y el hombre fuera esperan, expectante, a que sucediera algo, no sabía qué pensar hasta que llegaron los dos amantes cogidos de la mano.

-Perks, no podremos pagarte, pero si quieres, puedes quedarte. Así nos ayudarías con los desplazamientos.

-¡¿Y sin cobrar?

-Claro que si, cochero.-la harapienta se dignaba a hablarle a él, y a darle órdenes. Pues no lo iba a tolerar, no señor.

-¡Sin cobrar! Me despido, Tom. ¡No pienso quedarme en esta insensatez ni un minuto más! Adiós.

Y se marchó, junto con su coche y su caballo, en dirección a Pequeño Hangleton. Pero, ¿qué les importaba eso a los dos amantes? Mérope, enfundada en el vestido nuevo que también había comprado Perks, había puesto las flores en agua – la casa estaba llena de muebles y objetos – y ahora sólo podía observar a Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom y más Tom. Y Tom sólo podía observarla a ella. Mérope hermosa, Mérope beso, Mérope, el ángel, la luz, la felicidad.

Se habían casado tan rápido que no podían creérselo. Ya estaban juntos, ya estaban solos, ya podían vivir su romance, su cuento de hadas. Se miraron el uno al otro, sin nada más que hacer. Solo mirarse, besarse y volverse a mirar. Se miraban de frente y de lado, se miraban con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, se miraban de espaldas, se miraban los ojos, se miraban la boca, se miraban. Se besaban los labios, las mejillas, los párpados. Besaban sus manos, sus hombros, sus brazos. Besaban al otro, se besaban entre sí. No hacían otra cosa, tumbados juntos en el sofá, sin poder creerse dónde estaba ni qué hacían. Tan solo ellos dos, tan solo el silencio, los besos y los ojos. Durante largos instantes se contemplaron, grabaron a fuego sus caras en la retina para no olvidarlas jamás, para conservar el recuerdo intacto del otro, para amarse de todas las maneras posibles.

Cuando decidieron salir, la noche estaba al caer. El atardecer impuesto por el sol y su luz se dejaba ver entre las sombras de los edificios de la ciudad. Vagaron a su antojo por las calles, cuál surrealista que busca el lugar donde le lleve el cuerpo; para descubrir qué quería, qué harían, cómo vivirían.

Pasaron ante un grupo de hombres en un bar que charlaban y escucharon la conversación. Uno de ellos, medio borracho, se quejaba de que todos querían matarle. Otro, a su lado, le intentó consolar.

-¿Sabes? Más vale tener mil enemigos fuera de casa que uno dentro.

-Tienes razón-hipó. –¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Es un proverbio hindú que contaba mi madre.

-Tu madre era muy sabia.

-Si, pero murió.

-¡Oh, no!

Cuando empezaron a llorar, Tom y Mérope escaparon riéndose. Tom le daba vueltas al proverbio.

-¿Más vale tener a mil enemigos fuera de casa que a uno dentro?

-Eso dice.

Siguieron andando hasta la casa que habían alquilado y subieron al piso. Una vez dentro, y cerrada la puerta, Tom condujo a Mérope a uno de los cuartos.

-Creo que no está mal como frase. Pero ¿quieres saber un secreto?

-¿Cuál?-rió ella.

-No hay nada como tener a tu amor en casa.

Y la besó. Mérope se sintió derretir en sus brazos y apenas notó que estaba tumbada, se acurrucó junto a él y durmió entre sus brazos.

* * *

Y ya está por hoy. Es un poco más corto que el anterior pero es un capítulo de transición. En realidad no ocurre nada. Solo se casan, así que le he añadido la escena con Cygnus Black para volverlo todo más interesante y conectarlo con mi fic sobre los Black, "Negro". Y el próximo título (que viene del proverbio que escuchan Tom y Mérope ahí arriba):

**Nada como tu amor en casa.**

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
